Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 September 2013
11:59 anyone* 12:00 12:00 SLP 12:00 SND 12:00 BUT 12:00 Well, I don't understand much of that, but do you have subroutines that it directs to when it recognizes a command? 12:00 12:00 i think thats it right now 12:00 yea 12:01 it sees "DRAW" so it goes somewhere to where it finds what to draw 12:01 so then it sees after DRAW: 12:01 .LINE 12:01 cause the full command is DRAW.LINE 12:01 it doesnt have error recognotion 12:02 if its not a command, it treats it like a comment 12:02 so it rarely crashes 12:02 Why couldn't you just direct it to a GBOX, and then a GPAINT that has some subtraction in it? 12:02 i do 12:03 but i have to get the numbers first 12:03 when i do 12:03 DRAW.LINE100;100;150;150 130 12:03 it has to fond all the numbers 12:03 and use them appropriately 12:03 So? 12:04 what what i do 12:04 whats what* 12:04 wat 12:04 Doesn't it just temporarily store the numbers to a variable? 12:04 TYPO 12:04 GRRRRR 12:04 it does do that 12:04 Then why can't it call the GPAINT? 12:05 afterwards 12:05 it finds the numbers, puts them in a temporary variable, and executes the command 12:05 and i prefer to use DRAW.something 12:05 And then goes back to reading? 12:05 yes 12:05 it reads the next line 12:06 Why don't you have enough room? 12:07 enough room to type out the whole command, i mean 12:07 Ohhhh... 12:07 DRAW.LINE100;100;150;150 100;1 12:07 wont fit 12:08 anyway, imma go finish up drawing 12:08 then what should i add...? 12:08 It might look nice and professional, but is COMMAND.TYPE the most practical? 12:09 not really 12:09 but its easy to remember 12:09 i have a harder time memorizing 12:09 GPSET 12:09 then 12:09 DRAW.DOT 12:09 Graphical point set 12:09 ik 12:10 i know all graphics commands (i think) 12:10 it was harder to learn 12:12 the hardest to learn command in SimpleBASIC right now is: 12:12 SLSO and SLVO 12:12 meaning: 12:12 Same Line String Out 12:12 and 12:12 Same Line Variable Out 12:13 DRWLINE 12:13 DRWDOT 12:13 TXTOUT 12:14 for text out i use 12:14 OUT you use SETV 12:16 SETV STR0;Hello 12:17 No somevar=1? 12:17 learned to load scrs 12:17 the string in slot 0 is now "Hello" 12:17 and SOMEVAR=SOMETHING is harder to program and is slower 12:18 Harder to program I get, but slower? 12:18 i gtg ear breakfast-dinner 12:18 kk 12:18 Bye. 12:21 '-' 12:23 so...lumage 12:23 wat 12:23 Since im putting you in my game,(bemodded) 12:23 i should prob get to know what u do in chat 12:23 do you ask questions about programming often? 12:23 nope. 12:23 kk 12:24 do you go messege in the chat when you release an update for something? 12:24 whats your fav game? 12:24 I certainly help people, but usually more well known users. 12:24 do you wish you were a mod? 12:25 I do not really go into chat for game announcements. 12:25 kk 12:25 who are your friends here? 12:25 what are the chat rules to you? 12:26 you dont have to answer if u dont want to,but itll help me make ur player,more "you" 12:26 if im bothersome,say TMI 12:26 do you feel stalked by the bot?XD 12:27 My favorite games are the smaller ones that have good gameplay, so ANSITRON, That one Tetris one, ^^^^^^ 12:27 Botris,Vx6,and ansitron? 12:27 I guess I'd like to be a Moderator, but I don't know if I would be on enough to be effective. 12:28 * ^x6 12:28 kk 12:28 No, the first tetris for PTC 12:28 do u use a 3ds or dsi? 12:28 oh,yeah that 12:28 Just a second 12:28 kk 12:29 Petit Tetris 12:29 i found eet 12:29 i just dld it 12:30 omg a new tetris 12:30 the one i saw was in like black and white 12:30 and it was small,on one screen 12:30 both r updated 12:30 twin left? 12:31 I don't generally enforce the rules, but I don't break them either. 12:31 kk 12:31 anything else u want me to know? 12:31 I do not feel "stalked" as you say, by the bot. 12:32 kk 12:32 A DSi. 12:32 stalked,just meaning watched using a funnier word XD 12:32 kk 12:33 i did not leave 12:33 ok??? 12:33 But I wish I had a 3DS. 12:33 you should get a 3ds 12:35 I have to go. 12:35 >anything else u want me to know 12:35 oh,ok 12:35 I use correct grammar 12:35 kk 12:35 imma be careful for no errors 12:35 so.....tween 12:35 any stuff u want ur chr to be like 12:36 i use proper grammar too. 12:36 kk 12:36 *I 12:36 imma be cf 12:36 LOl 12:36 cf? 12:36 sry,thats funny tho 12:36 carful 12:36 XD 12:36 *careful 12:36 its funny because u say u use it proper and make an error 12:36 make me the le troll lel 12:36 ooookkkkkk 12:36 theyll have to ban u often 12:36 u sure? 12:36 yesssssss 12:37 ok 12:37 make me talk about meemoos 12:37 ok 12:37 Twin:do you like meemos? 12:37 User:Um...no? 12:37 twin:G4u 12:37 user:your weird 12:37 Twin:lolwut? 12:38 twin:get the hec* out of here 12:38 he*ck 12:38 user:thats not a cuss '-' 12:38 thats perfect 12:38 what? 12:38 he*ck is a cuss 12:38 theres no letter between that XD 12:38 shut the he*ck up 12:38 Twin:you know your tobu,get out! 12:38 pls exc00s my language 12:38 user:why,because i said that thas not a cuss? 12:39 twin:leave troll 12:39 user:/quit 12:39 twin:like it should be 12:39 Twin"lol 12:39 lums back? 12:39 Ok nvm, I might still be on for a while. 12:39 ok 12:39 wb 12:40 nvm 12:40 ok 12:40 wb? 12:43 wow peopl eare alive in here 12:43 Let's see... 12:43 hi 12:43 hi coinz 12:43 did everyone hear about the input hack Idea I came up with 12:43 kk lum 12:43 yesterday 12:43 tested and works on most games where B=button() 12:43 kk 12:44 im making bemodded 12:44 come star in it 12:44 comment out B=button() and write this instead B=rnd(512) 12:44 BeModded~The "Mod" Test 12:44 u dont have to tho 12:44 you'll get random movement 12:44 whats it do? 12:45 I don't play minecraft. 12:45 hi coinz 12:46 *shouts "HEY IS ANYONE HERE MY FRIEND!" 12:46 xD 12:46 no 12:46 I am :3 12:46 i am 12:46 i'm everyones friend on here 12:46 idk whos friend i am 12:46 I love this community 12:46 i am the friend 12:46 Well, there are my friends on the wiki. 12:46 im cold. and i'm going out to get sushi in a little bit :3 12:46 k 12:46 k 12:47 mmm sushi. 12:47 :D :D :D :D wooooo sushiiii ^-^ 12:47 what should I work on today guys 12:47 village AI modification 12:47 Shrimp tempura? 12:47 petit smash bros 12:47 or RPG 12:47 which I'm making and it will have npcs you can talk to 12:47 and interact with 12:47 who votes i start bemodded now,or wait until i have 5,i have 4/5 now 12:47 it seems like an interesting concept... sparky 12:48 i say go for it 12:48 yep,kk 12:48 it's a new genre never really been done before 12:48 u could be my 5th person in the game 12:48 woo 12:48 or i could start now 12:48 just don't make me look bad ;3 12:48 i wont,most likely 12:48 :D okay 12:48 ill just make u how i see u 12:48 that works 12:48 go comment "the phrase" in the comments 12:48 im gonna be the "le troll lel" 12:48 "the phrase"is in there somewhere 12:49 so people actually read it '' 12:49 im gonna talk about meemoos 12:49 * 'w' 12:49 I think this is specific to the sushi restaurant near me, but do you know what a copy roll is? 12:49 no 12:49 I was actually planning to order a california roll 12:50 Oh. Those are good too. But usually poor quality crab, or imitation crab. 12:50 So I generally avoid them. 12:51 I live in the pacific NW so I get good seafood. 12:51 oh too bad looks like I can't afford sushi. I'm not willing to go below what i have in my account 12:51 nice nice!! 12:52 D: 12:52 Well then again I probably could but I really shouldn't. 12:52 because I'm putting away about 200 dollars so I'm not broke by the end of october. 12:53 I only have 60 left for the entire month. now 12:53 u_U 12:53 i'm trying to be smarter with my money 12:53 it's hard I always wana go to restaraunts xD then I'm broke half way through the month 12:54 oh well :3 12:54 i have pop, and halls, and food here. so i'm good 12:54 mm and tea ^_^ 12:54 What kind of tea? 12:55 green tea, or no name caffinated tea 12:55 just eat lots of ramen 12:55 I can't remember what kind of tea I like. 12:55 RAMAN 12:56 i love that stufff 12:56 Mostly cause I don't drink it much. 12:56 I was drinking tea alot.. 12:56 then I slowed down 12:56 i'm trying to cut back on sugar and stuff 12:56 i put three to four tea spoons of sugar in my tea 12:57 sprinkle sugar on cereal (if it's not sweetened) 12:57 :/ and 12:57 i drink alot of soft drinks 12:58 I plan on eating homemade sandwiches and water when I get to college. 12:58 But I will probably end up eating donuts too. 12:58 donuts 12:59 dont get me started I love those to XD 01:00 Oh and Sparky, I don't drink coffee. 01:00 I think-- I definitely still am going out for sushi. 01:00 and i'll contemplate on ideas for games 01:00 huh? 01:00 ok 01:00 I was thinking of going ahead and creating a huge rpg 01:00 im starting bemodded 01:00 that's entirely exploration/npc based 01:00 working on title screen 01:01 I wanna see how far I can push petit computer in the rpg genre 01:01 are u being in it coinz? 01:01 dooooo iiiiiit 01:01 we need more rpgs 01:01 I'm in 8th grade, but since others my age do, I feel I should mention that. 01:01 I'll make a good one 01:01 ye 01:01 I find rpgs are the EASIEST to program guys 01:01 yeah 01:01 ARPGs or TBRPGs? 01:01 but the hardest to design well 01:01 true 01:01 and the hardest to do properly 01:02 its hard making it look good and not make it unfair 01:02 anyone can make a simple rgp but to make a good rpg takes real effort 01:02 alot of consideration 01:02 ever aspect of it's design needs to make sense 01:02 And the ability to keep working on it. 01:02 yeah 01:02 Which I apparently do not have. 01:02 xD 01:03 maybe you guys can learn from my rpg when it's done. 01:03 wow,the title is lookeing great 01:03 *looking 01:03 a unique game is easier than trying to remake something to 01:03 plus it offers something no one else has played 01:04 *cough*aottg*cough* 01:04 I'll probably use scredit 01:04 *cough*physics*cough* 01:04 needs work but it's good twin 01:04 :3 01:04 I'm heading out now see ya guys later 01:04 goodybe 01:04 ok,bye 01:04 are u in my game btw? 01:04 goodbye* 01:04 *cough*ObliviationCall*cough* 01:04 yes 01:05 kk 01:05 wehn back 01:05 *cough*turtles*cough* 01:05 plz go comment to ask to be in the game 01:05 ok 01:05 btw lumage how is obliviation call going 01:05 so people arent like,wait coinz is in,without asking 01:05 i have so much character design to do for this rpg hahaha 01:05 lumage,i couldnt play oblivion call 01:05 i tried but 01:05 I realized it's still on hiatus. 01:05 btw guys.. 01:05 there was nothing to do 01:05 wut 01:05 some npcs will randomly choose to follow you around 01:06 yesssss 01:06 staaaaaalllkkkkerrrrzzzzz 01:06 for no reason other than curiosity 01:06 video game stalkers 01:06 XD 01:06 jk 01:06 I kind of gave up after I couldn't get the enemy script to work. 01:06 that sounds fun 01:06 oh 01:06 wait,are they enemies? 01:06 i'm adding books to it 01:06 are any of them 01:06 and a teleporting system 01:06 you should continue obliviation call i loved the controls 01:06 hope I can have menus on the touch screen 01:06 me too 01:06 any direction 01:06 a time wait battle system will be good 01:06 with the slide of a touch screen 01:06 kk 01:07 baiii now :3 01:07 bye 01:07 you can handle enemies later or just add some really bad code for now 01:07 thats what i did in aottg 01:07 i didnt want to make ai so i made really bad ai 01:07 bye 01:07 and focused on everything else 01:08 I will promise to work on it tonight, after not seeing it for so long, and if I can get it to work or become interested in again, I will add the hoverboard. 01:08 yesssss 01:08 thank 01:08 kk 01:08 also i think i remember my svae glitching 01:08 *save 01:08 if u save 01:08 then play again 01:08 ur chr wont move :/ 01:08 ? 01:09 yes twin? 01:09 It sets you a little bit backwards from where you save, because division, so until that is fixed, don't save near walls. 01:11 oh,ok 01:11 i saved inf ront of house 01:11 and couldnt move 01:13 brb 01:27 hello mr tobu 01:27 im bored gimme a pose for Mr N64 Link 01:27 g'bye. 01:28 meow 01:28 bye 01:28 backflip 01:28 no a pose, not an action animation 01:29 link doing a backflip in the air 01:29 frozen 01:29 a great pose 01:29 pelvic thrust 01:29 No 01:29 ok 01:29 XD 01:29 Micheal Linkson 01:30 wat 01:30 lol 01:31 Micheal Jackson>Micheal Linkson 01:31 brb 01:31 kk 01:32 http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f264/42p/Zelda%20and%20other/14180_link-in_park-1.png 01:32 Meow 01:32 lol 01:32 twin>michael jackson 01:32 ok 01:33 about tie u showed up v 'w' 01:33 hello 01:33 Hi! 01:33 Hi. :D 01:33 Hi : D 01:33 I'm a faliure at Unity3D. :( 01:34 sme 01:34 same 01:34 ? 01:34 Unity 3d 01:34 imma go check that game out 01:34 Unity3D is a 3D engine. 01:34 unity3d.com 01:34 oh 01:34 its a nice engine but i dont know javascript so i cant really do much 01:34 omg 01:34 I know JS and a bit of C# 01:34 i know js 01:34 and omg+ 01:34 i know SmileBASIC 01:35 i just remember you made ^^^^^^ ptc v360 01:35 ^D^ 01:35 i love that game 01:35 Yes! 01:35 and edit mode 01:35 I know javascript game programming and ptc a bit 01:35 heres my first and only js game 01:35 hold on 01:35 Should I make the menus have Up/Down/A controls? Just wondering 01:35 the hardest part of making aottg right now is making the sprites 01:36 Sure, 01:36 kk 01:36 i have limited sprite space and i have to make a ton of sprites 01:36 :( 01:36 http://www.greenfoot.org/scenarios/9048 01:36 my only game 01:36 and i make them from scratch 01:37 I miss that game 01:37 i make mine using a game creator 01:37 but i often copy peoples codes 01:37 I make mine from scratch. 01:37 :D 01:37 i started pacman 4p 01:37 brb 01:37 wait what are we talking about 01:37 ptc or js 01:38 kk 01:38 im talking about sprites 01:38 oh 01:38 I coded This">http://v360code.weebly.com/google-chrome-extensions.html|This]] myself. (did that work?) 01:38 im saying i do my games myself 01:38 on ptc 01:38 often copy code 01:38 and on js 01:38 i copy codes,but make the game mostly myself 01:39 http://v360code.weebly.com/google-chrome-extensions.html is the link. The HTML derped out. 01:39 it worked already 01:39 i just had to copy &go 01:40 sayit.zip is not often downloaded,and my be unsafe 01:40 and that is so random!XD 01:40 It's safe! 01:40 yep,im sure it is 01:40 but idk how to put extensions from zips 01:41 usually i just go 2 webstore and dl it,and its on chrome 01:41 Google is weird sometimes. Also, you drag the sayit extension file into chrome. 01:41 idk where the file chrome is 01:41 prob in pro files(x64) 01:42 i dont nned it anyways 01:42 *need 01:42 It says it will access your pages, but that's just the select and say feature. 01:42 im making my game 01:42 kk 01:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7_Wb8nVNQY 01:42 im not saying i dont trust 01:42 i just dont feel like pusing it 01:42 *using 01:42 hey tobu 01:42 play me js game 01:42 *my 01:42 i kinda left that site 01:43 but if u guys like it,i could post my pacman,and begin programming in js again.'w' 01:43 To install: Drag the .crx file into the chrome window. 01:43 free strategy 01:43 http://bureiksu.net/misc/strategy.pdf 01:43 meow 01:43 i dont need eet 01:43 (thats a purpose spelling error) 01:44 meant to emphansize the word 01:44 http://v360code.weebly.com/petit-computer.html sniff... old ^^^^^^... 01:44 no and nuuuuuuuuuuuuu make a differ 01:44 Weebly?Isnt that a free web creating thing? 01:45 yep 01:45 brb 01:45 tobu 01:45 want to play my game 01:45 also im getting a website soon 01:45 but with my own name 01:45 not like weebly.spark.com 01:45 itd just be spark.com 'w' 01:45 Yes. I did code a little HTML/CSS into it though. That's how I got the picture in the header. 01:46 cool 01:47 Spark.org isnt taken 01:47 You know you have to pay for a domain, right? 01:48 .org stands for organization, organizations have skyscrapers and tons of workers, start with Community, (.com) 01:48 not my web host 01:49 i got mine straight from somebody with a site for 3ds with more than 20 users joining every day 01:49 tobu 01:49 here use theesss 01:49 http://zymic.com/ 01:49 are you good with sprites 01:49 tis free 01:49 big database 01:49 lots of mem 01:50 and a free name!:D 01:50 uploading michealLinkson.PNG 01:50 cool tobu are you good with sprites 01:51 i forgot about my txt advent. 01:51 ok 01:51 v i know u well,now 01:51 ur in the game 01:51 as the 5th 01:51 http://imgur.com/J3HuEkn 01:51 i can really start production now 01:51 :) 01:51 yes i practice spriting 01:51 lol tobu 01:52 oklahomalmao 01:52 tobu can you help me with some sprites 01:52 depends 01:52 want to register each other tobu?wait do u use 3ds or dsi? 01:52 what size and what of 01:52 64x64 titan 01:52 dawwww,worst enemies helping each other 01:52 I have a 3ds 01:52 need walking animation 01:52 what the!!!???? 01:52 i siad tobu? 01:52 I have no idea what the titans are 01:52 nuuuuuuuu,u have a cp mii 01:53 i meant v360 01:53 go to my aottg page and scan the qrs for sprites 01:53 want to register each other Thev360?wait do u use 3ds or dsi? 01:53 i just need edit 01:53 I might change my mii to a Bouncer big daddy if possible 01:53 Meow 01:53 Sparkystream: 01:53 dawwww,worst enemies helping each other 01:53 lolwut 01:53 Meow do u do that katsu? 01:53 were not helping each other 01:54 ? 01:54 dawwwwwww 01:54 he*ck you tobu 01:54 ._. 01:54 why must i ruin friends 01:54 XD jk 01:54 he*cker 01:54 so v 01:54 Test. I will never do this again. 01:54 aww... 01:54 Do you want to be 3DS Friends? 01:54 Huh? 01:54 I don't have a 3DS. 01:54 do you want to be meemoo friends? 01:54 oh,darn 01:55 say yessss,or he'll make u a hec*ker 01:55 he*ck u 01:55 potato x1 combo 01:55 dont ask what a he&ker is or a meemoo 01:55 get the he*ck out twin XD 01:55 https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/JbDyEr92giyVatgTsyEHnD2Y1QZGa1uXa6xCt4nReuU=w319-h221-p-no 01:55 look at my awesome kill 01:55 hi fishy 01:56 hi magikarp 01:56 Hey lumage 01:56 you change the potato multiplier. potato x2 combo 01:56 potato x8658745y43576 combo 01:56 woah 01:56 you broke it. 01:56 oh wait y isnt a number oop 01:56 derp y? 01:56 that is an awesome pc game 01:56 yep 01:56 Y is, in base 36. 01:56 Lumage 01:57 its a varible 01:57 syntax error 01:57 XD 01:57 an undefined variable? 01:57 Hi @Lumage 01:57 01:57 What's 1+1? 01:57 Lumage, Wanna see Micheal Linkson 01:57 arent undefined variables 0 01:57 ? 01:57 No? 01:57 O.o 01:58 D': 01:58 to Tobu 01:58 oh 01:58 Lumage: 01:58 Yes please,very much Tobu! 01:58 ^D^ 01:58 but yes, in PTC they are. 01:58 http://imgur.com/J3HuEkn 01:58 k 01:58 Does anyone know what 1+1 is? 01:58 Lumage: 01:58 Thanks Tobu,I'll check it out. 01:58 4 01:58 Incorrect. 1+1 is 10. 01:58 no wait 01:58 5! 01:59 11 01:59 11 01:59 audnsjnkfnsk 01:59 omg 01:59 i mean 01:59 a ghost 01:59 a turtle 01:59 it says 9 comments 01:59 a potato 01:59 but there is 10 01:59 a frog 01:59 whos the ghost >:l 01:59 another potato 01:59 WAIT!I know what 1+1 is! 01:59 a lime 01:59 Yes? 01:59 1+1=potrato 01:59 a two 01:59 no way! 06:19 everyones gone as usual 06:19 lamesauce. 06:19 oh well. 06:19 TO THE FORUMS ^_^ 07:29 Hi 07:34 mmm 07:43 /AFK 07:43 xD 02:31 Hello. 02:31 Anyone here? 02:31 IAmAPerson620!! 02:31 Are you here? 02:31 Im leaving. :( 03:33 'w' 04:14 hello sparky 04:14 sorry 04:14 i was AFK 04:15 hi 04:15 im fixing somebodys cookie game 04:15 about to publish it for them 04:15 cool 04:15 brb my chat is messed up 04:16 gimme a few seconds 04:16 kk 04:17 ok back 04:17 kk 04:17 are you on nl? 04:17 i dont have a nl 04:17 you should get one 04:17 we are really active 04:17 kk 04:17 idk if i will 04:18 do they have a chat there? 04:18 we answer questions and give frequent updates on our stuff 04:18 and no live chat 04:18 :/ 04:18 prob not then,I'm very chatty 04:18 if check my page 04:18 its a forum though 04:18 it says 04:18 I like"Games,Programming,Chatting 04:18 " 04:18 the forum can sometimes be as fast as chat 04:18 I know 04:18 some fourms at least have chat 04:18 whats better then it,that this doesnt have? 04:19 theres always someone to help 04:19 sometimes 04:19 if you need help and no ones on here 04:19 you can just post something 04:19 im on there VERY often 04:19 i c 04:19 um,idk 04:20 i answer almost any question i know the answer to 04:20 but if you dont wanna join i wont force you to 04:20 nahyou can keep telling me 04:20 i just dont like 2 places with same sub that much 04:20 I'm all over the internet already 04:20 ...... 04:20 here,3dsplaza,email,skype,tumblr,facebook 04:21 hatena 04:21 hold on... 04:21 imma go get my list of my places 04:21 i have 3ds plaza 04:21 cool 04:21 i think i have ur fc 04:21 ur "Sparky" right? 04:22 yerp 04:23 im on colors 04:23 k im "Phillip" and ive added you 04:23 3 fourms 04:23 i know 04:23 i have my online status blocked 04:23 i can never tell whos added me-_- 04:23 just yoshi 04:23 wait,why?-.~.^ 04:23 cause i can 04:23 kk 04:23 XD 04:24 twin:G4U 04:24 im learning sprites right now.'w' 04:24 SPSET puts a sprite 04:24 X= hieght of the map 04:25 Y=lenth 04:25 obj=how many sprites 04:25 if the sprite code doesnt match,it will not work. 04:26 im slowly becoming addicted to this cokies clicker ptc 04:28 person? 04:28 ur finding put what G$U is arnet u 04:28 It means 04:28 GoodForYou 04:28 *G4U 04:28 im here 04:28 kk 04:28 what are u doing? 04:28 wait 04:28 cookie clicker ptc? 04:28 ?!?!?!?! 04:28 yepp 04:28 WAT 04:28 Im loving it 04:28 GIMME LINK 04:28 OK 04:29 i was going to anyways 04:29 ive virtually completed the pc cookie clicker 04:29 The cookie game! 04:29 here! 04:29 no wait! 04:29 NO! 04:29 dont click that! 04:29 wat 04:29 i clicked it 04:29 :D 04:29 ull be come addicted for sure! 04:29 I dont want to lose youuuuu 04:29 nuuuuuuu 04:29 dont play' 04:29 everrrrr 04:30 http://i.imgur.com/8EwKTvP.jpg 04:30 You've already lost me... 04:30 oh btw 04:30 i havent lost u on ptc 04:30 what 04:30 i went through the entire grandmapocalypse 04:30 Im earning more cookies per second!XD 04:30 and bought myself out og it 04:30 me too 04:30 of* 04:30 i got in and out over 5 times 04:31 why no qrs? 04:31 just the source code 04:31 there is for the grp files 04:31 but they did give codes 04:31 ill convert the source code 04:31 idk why they didt put qrs either 04:31 and post pic 04:31 just copy and paste the code 04:31 i was thinking of doing that 04:31 but maybe theres areason i thought 04:32 they made qrs of the grps 04:32 but not prg 04:32 hi satl 04:32 go play cookie game 04:32 or be in my game plz.'w' 04:32 Cookie game? 04:32 i need a 5th person 04:32 no wait 04:32 NO cookies game' 04:32 Wait, be in your game? 04:33 i dont want to lose u like person 04:33 yeah 04:33 im aboutt o post qrs for cookie game 04:33 my game im making' 04:33 on the wiki 04:33 The cookie game! 04:33 oops 04:33 Ah. 04:33 Cool. 04:33 What game are you making, Sparky? 04:34 BeModded~The "Mod" Test 04:34 im working on the title screen 04:34 but to lazy to finish 04:34 because i dont have to 04:34 until i have 5 players 04:36 That's cool. 04:36 You can use me. 04:36 comment 04:36 "the phrase" 04:36 its somewhere in there 04:36 The cookie game! 04:36 Ok I added the QRs for the PRG file 04:36 just read it,and ull see.'w' 04:36 nuuuuu person 04:37 we cant lose satl 04:37 PLAY IT 04:37 NOW 04:37 SATL 04:37 NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuu 04:37 Why not? 04:37 ull become addicted 04:37 Oh. 04:37 and play for the rest of ur liveeeee 04:37 That is bad. 04:37 nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 04:38 jk 04:38 xD 04:38 go ahead 04:38 its fun 04:38 I will try it when my 3DS is charged. 04:38 Ooh 04:38 kk 04:38 Is that new MC game fun? 04:38 no 04:38 Really? 04:38 it just has a background 04:39 where u play as a mc guy 04:39 Wow... 04:39 he can move in any direction 04:39 but theres no detail 04:39 its basically walking on a never ending grassy meadow 04:39 Ugh. 04:39 Disappointing. 04:40 its a WIP guys 04:40 i didnt make it 04:40 but give it a chance 04:40 ok 04:40 i know u didnt make it 04:40 he even said it wasnt enough for even a v1.0 alpha demo 04:40 but so far i dont see much 04:40 the chr looks nice though.'w' 04:40 ,Randomouscrap98-As the default name for the mod. 04:40 ,TwinArmageddonz-As a smart mouth chatter 04:40 ,Lumage-as a normal chatter. 04:40 ,pokeyoshi19-as a normal chatter 04:40 ,TheV360-as a normal chatter 04:40 ,Dr. Satl M.D.-as a normal chatter 04:40 04:40 twin 04:40 is 04:40 so 04:40 true 04:41 Cool. 04:41 did you see the stevie fist that levicel made? 04:41 it looks great~! 04:41 no 04:41 link plz 04:41 LOOK AT IT 04:41 petitcomputer.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft_DS 04:41 oops 04:41 04:41 Minecraft DS 04:42 it worked fine 04:42 i just cpd 04:42 yea 04:42 i made a clickable link 04:42 just scan all the qrs 04:42 and play 04:42 look at controls 04:42 He updated it? 04:42 he made it Beta 1.6.6 04:43 im working on other stuff temporarily 04:43 ? 04:43 Wait, who is making it? 04:43 oh 04:43 I thought it was you... 04:43 person 04:43 is 04:43 but he has helpers 04:43 im making it 04:43 from his friends 04:43 smetimes 04:43 yea 04:44 Ah 04:44 mainly User:LeviCelJir 04:44 Minecraft DS is epic. 04:44 yep 04:44 oops 04:44 wrong link] 04:44 and thanks 04:45 while im taking a break from Minecraft DS and MCDSEdit, im working on a "mini programming language" interpreter 04:45 Really? 04:45 Hm. 04:45 of a language i call SimpleBASIC 04:45 it is functional 04:45 with: 04:45 input/output 04:45 graphics (basic) 04:45 math 04:45 if...then like statement 04:45 (its WHEN...DO) 04:46 up to 10 variables and 10 strings 04:46 runnable 04:46 and up to 22 lines 04:46 a program i like to make is: 04:49 OUT0 04:49 SETV STR1;Y 04:49 SETV STR2;N 04:49 WHEN STR0=1 DO{ 04:49 OUT:3 05:39 why? 05:39 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-VivlFg2Yk 05:39 its music 05:39 that other might like 05:39 stop 05:39 kk 05:39 imma pm it to lumage 05:39 oklahomalmao 05:40 Yeah, so Twinz, I put in a simple slime movement system, attack system that will need to be revised, and enemy death system that needs some special effects. Thank you. 05:41 lumage left. 05:41 and tleported back 05:41 yoshi left? 05:41 my chat must be glitching 05:41 thats cool lumage 05:42 No, I left on purpose to refresh the connection 05:42 perfect 05:42 oh,ok 05:42 i found a good menu theme 05:44 cool 05:44 Same for me 05:45 kk 05:45 What are you doing Twin? 05:45 aottg 05:45 Ok. 05:45 adding new special move 05:45 s 05:46 k 05:46 Sitting and using chat instead of working on AOTTG? 05:46 yes 05:46 Or multitasking? 05:46 xD 05:46 both 05:46 What about you Lumage? 05:46 Sitting and using chat. 05:46 armin will have a move that takes you straight to the titan's neck and attacks 05:46 Lumage: 05:46 Swimming 05:46 jk 05:46 XD 05:47 you can't eat a pool 05:47 I mean, which game are you programming? 05:47 Flopping around, squishing ants for .0000001 EXP. 05:47 Obliviation call, 2032, Game qoute generator. 05:47 *quote 05:48 but I'm not programming 2032. 05:48 mch 05:48 Well, I am a little, but mostly the sprites. 05:48 Quick, finish the Quote generator please *-* 05:48 I have not worked on that since summer. 05:49 Then what are you programming 05:49 I think I will give it away. 05:49 Lumage, do you like Pokemon? 05:49 Yes? 05:50 Lumage: 05:50 Yes,very much,why else the Magikarp? 05:50 Then you'll love the special game i'm almost done with. 05:50 Pokeyoshi19: 05:50 IDK 05:50 Well, it's only the best pokemon in the game. 05:50 lol,kk 05:50 ill splash you into oblivion 05:50 Im a magnemitaddict 05:50 I'm doing a Pokemon game. 05:50 for some eason 05:50 Sparkystream: 05:50 hi i like meemoos :^) 05:51 Twin, is it a Skype smiley? 05:51 its a meemoo 05:51 TwinArmageddonz: 05:51 I love meemoos so much,it almost makes it seem like sparkystream doesnt at all. 05:51 Ah yeah ok 05:51 (^:^) 05:51 \'.'/ 05:51 'w' 05:51 TwinArmageddonz: 05:51 'w' 05:51 hey 05:51 thats my face 05:51 'w' 05:51 xD 05:51 >w< 05:52 Sparky, i NEED the sound effects for SMB3 9_6 05:52 TwinArmageddonz: 05:52 lowut?sparky does hate meemoos,at least persson still likes them 05:52 omg 05:52 9_6 05:52 My face: 05:52 9_6 05:52 ok im leaving 05:52 K bye. 05:52 oh 2013 09 28